blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogrekin (5e Large Race)
Ogrekin "THIS LETTERBOX IS MINE!" -Glegokorg, Ogre Thief, stealing a mailbox from a peasant Physical Description Ogrekin is not one single race, but rather, it is three races that possess similar characteristics, similar enough that they are sometimes confused for one another. The ogres and onis are between 9 and 10 feet tall, while half-ogres weigh between 8 and 9 feet tall. Ogres and half-ogre skin tones range from a yellowish tint, a dull green, a revenant grey, or an orange-peach color. Oni skin tones range from black to white, to red and to blue, and rarely even purple or grey tones. Ogres and half-ogres have the same hair and eye colors as humans and orcs, while onis typically have brighter eyes, of red, yellow, white, or black. Onis also possess a singular unicorn-esque horn on the front of their head, which is very sensitive to touch, and can be black, white, red, or blue. History Ogrekin were created during the beginning of the ages of the giants, meant to be servants for the mighty giants, as lesser giants. However, when the reign of the giants had ended, the ogrekin had not gone into recluse, instead they either lived with more brutish races such as the orcs or goblins (for ogres of both kind), or living only in groups of their own kin (for the onis). Now, they live among other races, typically seen as a hostile threat to societies, due to the stereotypes of them being greedy and evil. Society Ogres and half-ogres do not live in their own societies, instead preferring to live in the societies of other brutish creatures, with orcs and bugbears being the most common races for them to live among. Onis, on the other hand, form their own raiding bands, and even have their own terms for them. A group of onis is called a Nightmare, the leader of a group called a Terror, and an exile or traitor called a Dream. Relationships All three of the ogrekin races are feared by most civilizations, due to their powerful might and stereotypes for being greedy and malevolent. However, orcs and goblinoids see them as equals, while the fontbones and illithids see them as races that can easily be controlled for their own gain. Ogrekin Names Ogrekin names are typically more rough than most races for the two types of ogres, however oni names are crafted especially to cause fear in those that hear them, taking on a tone of dread and malice. Male Ogre: '''Ozig, Kurk, Klozar '''Female Ogre: '''Megark, Nearob, Voziga '''Male Oni: '''Umbron, Shadow, Volenté '''Female Oni: '''Umbra, Lunéré, Malia Ogrekin Traits Large lesser giants, the lowest in their caste, ogrekin are truly a sight to see in a party of heroes, though few would accept them. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age.'' Ogres and Oni share the expanded lifespan of the giants, but not by much, while half-ogres have shorter lifepsnas. All three kinds of ogrekin are considered mature at 14 years of age, ogres can live to be 140, onis 200, and half-ogres only about 60-70. ''Alignment.'' All three kinds of ogrekin have a tough time adjusting to laws that are not specifically catered to them, drawing them towards Chaotic alignments. ''Size.'' Ogrekin are very large, with them all averaging about 9 feet in height. Half-ogres are about 400 pounds, ogres about 1000, and oni about 300. Your size is Large. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. You have 60 feet of darkvision. ''Giant Slam. ''After landing a successful melee weapon attack, you may use your bonus action to try and shove the target you hit. This cannot be used to shove the target prone. ''Hardy. ''You add your level to your maximum hit points. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Ogrekin Subraces Ogre Ogres are as lazy of mind as they are strong of body. They live by raiding, scavenging, and killing for food and pleasure. Ogres are known for their bad tempers, with most able to flare up their anger at just the slightest insult. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Reckless. ''When you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon attack rolls during this turn, but attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. ''Temper. ''As an ogre, you can make use of your naturally bad temper to help you crush your foes. As a bonus action, you can enter a state similar to a barbarian's rage. While you are in this state, you add a +1 bonus to melee weapon attacks and damage rolls and reduce all bludgeoning piercing and slashing damage by 3 (min 1 damage). If you are able to cast spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while in a temper. Your temper lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your temper on your turn as a bonus action. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. Half-Ogre (Ogrillon) Half-ogres, or ogrillons, are born when an ogre mates with a humanoid that is not a dwarf, halfling, or elf (Ogres eat those three). They have more self-control than ogres do, but they are still threatening to most. ''Ability Score Increase. ''One non-constitution score of your choice increases by 1. ''Adapted to Life. ''You gain proficiency in two skills from your choices of Athletics, Deception, Nature, Intimidation, or Survival. ''Untrusting Focus. ''As a bonus action, you may choose to focus your attention on one creature within 60 ft. of you that you can see. You have advantage on all Perception checks against that creature while you are focusing on it, and if it makes a melee weapon attack on you and misses, you may use your reaction to make one melee weapon attack on it. Oni In nursery rhymes, oni are fearsome bogeymen that haunt the nightmares of children and adults alike, yet they are very real and almost always hungry. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Umbramancy. ''You can cast the thaumaturgy cantrip at will. At 3rd level, you may cast charm person once per short or long rest with this trait. At 5th level, you may cast darkness once per short or long rest with this trait. Your spellcasting modifier for these spells is your Charisma modifier. ''Change Shape. ''As a bonus action, you may transform yourself into a Small or Medium humanoid, for 5 minutes. You may also choose one weapon within 10 feet of yourself to shrink in size to match your new form. While your shape is changed, you have advantage on all Charisma checks against creatures that did not see you transform. You may end the shapechange early as a bonus action. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. Category:Hall of Shame